


Take Off Your Mask, And Come Join The Party

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dancing, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masks, Oops, Power Bottom Louis, Pumpkins, Rich Harry, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Top Harry, god i never write bottom louis im so sorry god, i am a disgrace this shouldve never been written, im so sorry mom too might i add, lots and lots of pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumpkins tie them together and a mask seals the knot.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis meet at a masquerade on Halloween and are attached at the hip until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Mask, And Come Join The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Karukara's writing contest on Tumblr. I don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada, enjoy and happy Halloween!  
> (Title may or may not be from a Creature Feature song...it was stuck in my head and I can't remember).

Louis' dress boots scuffed against the pavement of the long driveway upon exiting Niall's car, an old station wagon that was barely usable anymore but unlike the host of the masquerade, Niall wasn't actually rich. Louis and Niall lived on the crappier side of London, meaning that they'd been in the car for quite a bit to even get to Mr. Malik's home -- or building, Louis thought suited better. It wasn't quite a mansion, but big enough to drop jaws and have Louis worrying that he was going to stain the driveway with the possible dirt stuck in between the wedges at the bottom of his shoes. The shoes that he’d have to work a week to even pay off.

Cars lined the driveway, and from outside of the open gate, they appeared to be crowding the neighborhood and taking their place on the side of the curb. Louis was so intrigued by his surroundings that he almost didn't catch Niall fixing his mask on and taking a pumpkin out of the back seat.

Almost, until he did upon placing his own mask up right and starting the walk up the driveway. They were in a long line of people entering the house when Louis actually said something, turning to Niall whose blond hair and brown routes were barely visible in the cold night.

"Niall," Louis squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of, "why on Earth do you have a pumpkin?"

The one thing Louis could catch through the dark was the reflection of the porch lights bouncing off on the shiny exterior of the pumpkin, and how it was actually quite small and kind of cute. But puzzling, regardless.

Niall frowned for a moment, before blurting, "Oh!" in realization of what Louis was mentioning. "Zayn's parents used to have these balls, like, every Halloween. It's a tradition for everyone to bring one, get with it, mate." Niall said this as if it were the obvious, but he was the one who’d invited Louis and told him everything he knew about the ball.

Close to telling Niall off and blaming his pumpkinless situation all on him, Louis was about to cross his arms over his chest when he could hear footsteps behind him and then a warmth pressed against the side of his back, arms around his body while a large pumpkin was suddenly being huddled into his arms.

In shock, Louis struggled to hold the pumpkin that had to weigh more than his baby brother, Ernest, maybe even double him, and contain more seeds than countable inside. He was about to speak, except this time geared towards whoever had given him the pumpkin and not Niall, but was found speechless when fingers interlocked with his gloved ones against the pumpkin’s exterior, supporting it in his arms.

“Don’t fret, darling,” and, okay, the person behind Louis was male with a voice far too charming to be real, and far too deep, as well, lips below his ear with something hard, like a mask, brushing against his hair while they continued, “you can have mine.”

And like it didn’t even happen, the man left Louis’ body and Louis ended up having to hold the pumpkin all on his own. Far too frazzled to do so, Louis turned to look for Niall, knowing that he had to have caught the interaction and would be able to tell him that that totally didn’t just happen, until he realized that Niall was no longer beside him. The line Louis was once in was no longer and everyone was already in the house.

Louis was greeted at the door by a man with a sleek, dark mask and Victorian England styled trench coat that made Louis no longer feel so weird about his get up. Mind you, he got his at a party store and the male at the door must’ve gotten his custom made.

“You can place your pumpkin wherever you’d like; drinks are in the kitchen, happy Halloween.”

A part of Louis sort of, kind of expected introductions, before remembering that it was a _masked_ party, not a typical party with lots of beer and smoky rooms. This became obvious once he actually entered the house, passing by the dark haired man in the doorway, who Louis assumed was Zayn Malik, the host. After setting his pumpkin down on the first step by the grand stairway, where two pumpkins already were, the softer styled music filling the home made the scene a lot classier.

Nevertheless, Louis had never actually been to a _nice_ (nice was an understatement for Zayn’s party, really) party before, excluding family parties with two year old cousins and lots of hugs and repeated introductions. Zayn’s house was decorated in a classier way for Halloween, the only thing making the current holiday obvious being the pumpkins.

Louis really needed to find Niall.

Starting in the party room where the main attractions were was useless, because Louis should’ve known better that Niall always started parties with getting something to drink, first. Brushing past bodies and trying to make his way through to the other side, where the kitchen door was so obviously there, Louis’ wrist was caught and he was suddenly tugged into a body, pulled there in such a delicate manner, like the person doing so cared for his physical well-being.

There was the secure arms wrapped around Louis’ waist and the chest pressed to his own that proved his theory correct. Because not only was he transported carefully, but his body was being held like he was a Christmas ornament being unwrapped for the first time in months; except that it was Halloween and Christmas decorations didn’t belong anywhere outside of the attic or basement until Novemberfirst.

Louis was dazzled and normally would’ve screamed or cursed out whoever touched him for no reason. Then again, that hadn’t seemed to have occurred earlier, and once realizing that this was the same person, Louis assumed that maybe it was only this guy that he could handle being touched by so shockingly. Maybe.

But the conclusion that this was the same male from the pumpkin incident in the driveway was only reached once his head was nudged to the side and Louis willingly moved it with the push of the long nose of the stranger’s mask. Their neck and right ear were on full view, except for the length of his hair that covered parts of his neck and wrapped slickly around the back of the shell of his ear. It was clear that the stranger had wanted him to move his head to give him access to speak directly into his skin, in order to keep Louis’ full attention on him.

Cherry red lips hidden by the long, horn-like portion of the mask that extended over the stranger’s nose parted, murmuring, “I hope you don’t mind that I assumed you could give me a dance.”

A bit shell shocked, Louis froze, before gaining the courage to nod his head the smallest bit, finding that if his body weren’t so kindly held up for him, his knees might’ve already buckled.

In the low light of Zayn’s house, the stranger’s attire and bits of his appearance were now evident. Like how he had curly hair but it was gelled back, similar to Louis’ except his was straight and a tinge of a lighter shade of brown. And how the stranger’s presence was strong, like he was the only person in the room, especially with his dark cape and the collar of his white undershirt peeking out from the black that managed to not look too harsh on him. The stranger’s mask was simple, like Zayn’s, and lacking the small embroidery like Louis’ had, except his extended outwards and past his chin, so that the only parts of his face visible were his jaw and parts of his mouth. It was definitely not purchased at a cheap party store, either.

Regardless, a part of Louis loved the mystery of it, and how this stranger could barely tell who he was, even if he wanted to. That might’ve been why Louis accepted to take the stranger’s hand, short nails painted black with gold rings adorning his fingers. Louis wondered just how rich he was, adding onto the curiosity of it all.

The stranger’s cape-like covering wrapped further around Louis’ body once he found himself holding the stranger back, arms wrapping around the man’s neck.

Louis was hyperaware of the hands cradling the bottom of his back, so much so that fingers were centimeters away from cupping his bum. And it wasn’t like he was sure that he would’ve minded, but would’ve at least have liked to have gotten a name, first.

A bit too sober to deal with slow dancing and not nearly tired after having just arrived at the party, Louis was glad when the stranger began to make conversation, always keeping his mouth close to Louis’ neck.

“I’m Harry Styles,” the man, Harry, began, “and you are?”

“Louis, um, Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry moved away for a second, getting a good look at the half of Louis’ face that wasn’t covered by his mask, before moving back near Louis’ shoulder.

“Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar.” With a voice as smooth as silk and slower than Louis was used to, Louis was surprised at how patient he was and how he was lingering on every last syllable. Like what Harry was saying really mattered. And he supposed that it kind of did.

“I don’t think so, unless you know Niall.” Louis had to move his mouth closer to Harry’s ear as well for the two of them to be able to hear each other through the music playing, still soft tunes but loud enough to flood the room. On top of that, everyone was chattering about and Louis was quite surprised that no one had bumped into him and Harry yet. It was like they were in their own little bubble.

“Are you a doctor?” Harry’s head was so close to Louis’, their bodies pressed together and Louis’ arms around Harry’s neck only bringing him closer, that in such a position anyone would think that they hadn’t just met. “Oh, I know! You’re the malpractice lawyer who took Liam’s case last year.”

Louis shook his head, frowning in confusion.

“I’m, uh, not a lawyer. Or a doctor. I do journalism, actually.”

“Oh.” Harry flattened his fingers out against Louis’ back, suddenly his other hand fiddling with the hem of Louis’ red vest and crawling under the long sleeved white shirt buried underneath. Warm fingers indulged his even warmer back and shivers managed to run down Louis’ spine from the brush against it.

“Are you a doctor, or a lawyer?”

Louis probably didn’t even have to ask, because everything about Harry reeked of wealth, down to his sparkly boots, to his mask that just had to have been more elaborate and classic than everyone else’s. And even though he was only a few inches taller than Louis, Harry’s frame was broad and his presence was large. He had too much confidence to approach Louis to _not_ be a doctor or a lawyer.

“I’m a pediatrician.” Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry moved his head away from hovering over Louis’ shoulder, their eyes meeting through the masks. “So doctor, not a lawyer.”

Humming, Louis nodded his head.

“The songs over.” He stated. “And I need something to drink.”

Louis wasn’t necessarily sure why he ran off, but he was almost certain that more than one song had passed and Harry’s hand softly tracing his bare back was too much to possibly be healthy, whether or not he was a doctor.

Because Louis hadn’t seen Niall in the room he’d just been in, he had expected to find him in the kitchen, but came up dry and got distracted by the drinks table, where cans of beer rested in coolers and a giant bowl of punch sat on the center of the table.

Grabbing a cup, Louis decided to risk whatever might’ve been put into the punch bowl and went to grab the serving spoon, moving away from the table an inch, only to bump into someone from behind.

Louis had been unaware of the person behind him, even though pairs and groups of party guests were loitering in the kitchen or simple getting something to drink or eat. Arms caged Louis in from behind and the second he turned around, red solo cup in hand, he breathed out a sigh of relief that it was only just Harry. But it wasn’t _only just Harry_ , it was _Harry_.

“Sorry, but, um, you may not want to drink that.” Harry was smiling at Louis and it didn’t take very long for Louis to recognize that Harry had dimples. Two deep crater-like indentations on his cheeks and Louis kind of wanted to lick them. Kind of.

“Really?” Louis raised his eyebrow at Harry incredulously.

“I, um, no, yeah. Just that, a lot of people ‘ve been spiking it, and stuff.” Without Louis’ permission, Harry took the cup out of Louis’ hand and reached behind him to grab a beer from the cooler, pouring as much as would fit into the plastic cup, before taking the rest of the can for himself.

Louis watched while Harry did all this in such a domestic way, and only stared through his mask afterwards, frowning, because it wasn’t actually necessary that Harry looked out for his well-being. He’d been to plenty of parties before, and maybe drinking the punch bowl was stupid, but he’d be fine, he knew. It wasn’t even that wild of a party.

“Sorry!” Harry suddenly blurted, deciphering the look that Louis was giving him as one of someone slightly annoyed. “I didn’t—you can drink the punch bowl if you want, I just—“

Shaking his head, Louis laughed and brought the red cup filled with beer in his hand closer to his mouth. “It’s alright, y’know.” He shrugged. “You could’ve just saved me from getting my stomach pumped, for all we know.”

Smiling softly at Harry, Louis leaned against the refreshments table, watching while Harry took another step closer, so that they were practically as close as they had been while dancing. Except this time, Louis could see Harry’s face clearer, and even with the mask covering it, he was gorgeous.

Barely a few hours into the night and Louis had been by Harry’s side nearly the entire time, even when they’d gone to find Niall and found him up against the wall and nearly mind fucking Zayn. Only a few hours and Louis wasn’t even close to being wasted, because Harry had kept him drinking beer that didn’t have nearly enough alcohol. Everyone who was wasted had the red liquid from the punch bowl in their cups and Louis was jealous, really.

Except for when he suggested to Harry that, “maybe we should have whatever’s in that punch bowl,” and Harry chuckled, laughing it off softly.

Leaning his body further into Louis’ and pressing him into the wall behind him in the living room, Harry murmured hardly into Louis’ ear, “I want you fully aware when we fuck later.”

And it was a bit ridiculous, especially since Louis didn’t completely know what Harry looked like and vise versa, and for all Harry knew, Louis had a boyfriend. But that clearly was not the case when Louis found himself wanting to kiss Harry, only to realize that it wasn’t very plausible with him having such a large mask that hovered over his mouth.

It didn’t matter, anyway, for Niall came over seconds later, clearly wasted, and shouting, “I love this song!” when the heavy beats of a Halloween song came on. Grabbing Louis’ wrist, Harry’s lips parted while he watched Louis be dragged away and towards the center of the room, where everyone else was dancing.

Louis decided that he definitely wasn’t drunk enough for this, especially considering Niall’s sloppy movements and the way Harry looked like a kicked puppy from the other end of the room. Nor was he drunk enough to watch Zayn come over only a minute later, grabbing Niall for them to go upstairs. Louis wanted to gag, and was about to return to Harry, only to find the caped man nowhere in sight.

Unsurprisingly, Louis successfully found Harry in the kitchen, which was a bit less empty than earlier in the night. The lights were dimmed and Harry had a cup of god knows what in hand, causing Louis to frown because something told him it wasn’t the beer from earlier.

Feeling a bit more possessive than usual and a bit angry with Harry, Louis stalked over towards him to not only snatch the red cup from his hand, but to chug the rest of the punch in it, red staining his mouth and lips.

“Didn’t we have a deal?” Louis quirked, setting the cup down on the counter behind Harry and only slightly encaging him against it. Harry shrugged and looked a bit defeated, his cape slouching over his shoulders and his frown hidden by his mask. “Well _I_ thought we were going to fuck sober.”

“We are— I mean, if you want. I got bored, though.”

Louis frowned and leaned into Harry, one hand groping the side of his bum and the other lifting under his cape to palm over the slight bulge peeking through his black skinnies – the only article of clothing he wore, making it apparent that he wasn’t from the Victorian era. Louis leaned into Harry, going onto his toes to press his lips to his ear and murmured, “then let’s fuck now.”

Harry couldn’t have agreed faster, his breathing going ragged whilst he leaned further into Louis and nodded his head with a gulp swallowed over his Adam’s apple. The same Adam’s apple that Louis kissed once straddling Harry in one of the various guest bedrooms, door locked and mouths feverent.

Thrusting his hips upwards and against Louis, Harry was well aware that he’d never been so needy before. He’d never been so needy, and definitely didn’t buck his hips upwards this often while being straddled.

Louis kissed Harry’s neck and rocked his hips downwards onto Harry’s until he felt satisfied enough with his rough moans. Releasing his hands from digging into Harry’s biceps, Louis made sure to make a show out of slowly undoing the ties of his dress shirt and unbuttoning his velvet red vest. Fully aware that he could always slip the shirt over his head, Louis made sure not to and allowed Harry to watch him, completely hard through his jeans and never letting his eyes move off of the man on top of him.

“I think we should leave these on.” Louis grinned, snapping Harry’s mask against his face when he failed to respond after a moment, Harry too absorbed with Louis’ tanned chest and how he was only in his boxers now.

Louis took it upon himself to assist Harry whilst undressing down to his boxers, kissing his skin along the way and only taking Harry’s cock out once he was only in his boxers and mask, Louis all the same.

Harry bucked his hips upwards into Louis’ hand and let out a deep whine, breathing heavily between the pressure around him and that he had a mostly naked man on top of him. It didn’t help that Louis’ boxers were impossibly tight and small, and that when he’d moved off of him to take off his own skinnies, his bum looked better in boxers than it had through his jeans.

But Louis decided to take things slow, carelessly leaving Harry panting while he searched for lube, finding some in a drawer, before going into his own wallet to grab a condom. Both were neglected until after Louis popped his mouth on and off of Harry a few times, getting him wet and unnecessarily pulsing in his mouth.

Needless to say, Harry expected to be in or have Louis in him soon, never expecting for Louis to grab his hand and hold both of their cocks together. Reasonably, Harry’s hand was a lot larger than Louis’ and he was capable of holding both of them together at once while Louis covered his fingers in lube and fingered himself one finger at a time. But Harry was too much in awe to create any friction between his cock and Louis’, meaning that the only time any was created was from Louis rocking onto his fingers.

Louis made sure that Harry was on the edge of coming right before a condom was rolled down his cock and he was suddenly inside of Louis, Louis riding him slow enough to delay his orgasm.

As if Harry wasn’t overstimulated enough, Louis licked his come off of Harry’s stomach from where it’d gone once he’d reached his own orgasm, making sure his torso was cleaned, before rolling off of him and letting Harry take his condom off, managing to trash it into the bin beside the bed.

A bit drunk and more than giggly, Harry rolled over onto his side, still breathing heavily, and buried his head into the side of Louis’ neck. He passed out from tire a lot sooner than Louis had expected, and watched him for several moments, debating on whether or not to do the anticipated.

And then Louis did. Lifting the mask gently away from Harry’s face, Louis closed his eyes shut and only opened them when he felt ready, nearly gasping because he’d honestly been expecting some sort of a deformity, something that made him no longer so physically appealing. But Harry was perfect and that must’ve been why Louis stuck around, waking Harry in the morning with a blowjob out of the sheer goodness of his heart and leaving him with his number and a thank you for the pumpkin, promising he’d repay him someday, even though Harry insisted with a cheeky grin that he’d already repaid him enough already.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com)


End file.
